The Heir
by amelinasa
Summary: Five years after the Battle, the war isn't over. The Death Eaters are more dangerous than ever before, and a new discovery about Voldemort put them in great danger... don't judge a book by its cover, Read and Review pleaaaaaase!
1. Chapter 1

3126...3127...3128...

Ron sighed mentally continuing its countdown...The moon lit up so much his room that he distinguished every little crack in the ceiling, each small task on the walls, and he had counted them, tirelessly...

Failing to be able to sleep, this avoided him drift his thoughts to what concerned him, day and night, relentlessly... But today, he couldn't focus, to ignore this ball of anxiety festering in it... Voldemort was defeated, yes... But the war wasn't over, not quite. Outbreaks of resistant Death Eaters remained, multiplying disturbingly, causing terrible damages... Ron could not forget crime scenes he had seen. He was a seasoned Auror, he was fighting alongside Harry for years, but he could never get used to these images... He clenched his fists and sat up in his bed...He would not sleep...He missed her... Hermione... The young woman was absent for a few days in Paris, she would be back the next day, Ron had decided to spend his week of permission at the Burrow, with his parents, avoiding to be hit by the void left by her absence in their home. He couldn't wait to hug her, to take her in his arms, to plunge his nose into her unruly curls and to breathe with delight her unique smell.

Hermione...This war had at least the merit to give them the courage to confess their feelings... And if the young woman had hesitated to endorse the Auror uniform, to the great displeasure of Ron, she finally opted for a career in the defence of creatures in any kind, Centaurs and elves, giant... She travelled the country, defending their rights with a fervour that Ron has always admired... This woman was extraordinary, and she was his...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She was there, looking for him, on the platform of the station. Ron took the time to look at her, wanting to print every detail, every curve of her body, each loop that fell around her face, each dimple that animated her hopeful face. She saw him finally, majestic red haired man, undeniably seductive.

_Ron!

Leaving her baggage ashore, she ran to throw herself into the arms of the young man, who raised her, burying his face against her neck. By Merlin, it was good to see her again, to feel her against him, living, loving... He kissed her with passion, making her laugh... He loved that sound so much...

_Oh Ron, I missed you so much!

_I missed you too, more that you can imagine...

He went to take her bag and hand in hand, they headed towards the exit.

_We are going to the Burrow, announced Ron, Harry and Ginny must have arrived, Mom wanted to prepare a great meal for your return...

_I left only for a few days! exclaimed Hermione with a smile.

Ron stopped and drew her against him. The young woman, surprise, looked up at him.

_Ron, what's going on?

She noted his tense jaw, his smile, sincere when he had seen her, but tight then... His features drawn, we could have said that he had not slept for days... The young man sighed.

_Ron, insisted Hermione, in a tone that did admit no dodge.

_It's about these attacks... I'm leaving on a mission tonight...They are more and more numerous, as if the death eaters knew something we ignore...

Hermione tried hard to hide her disappointment. She would see him only a few hours before spending weeks without news, the heart torn and terrified... Ron continued.

_ They do not seem to strike randomly... People working in the Department, with their family...And...

His voice broke.

_ And people like me, completed Hermione.

She had faded, but looked at Ron with a tune on it.

_Nothing will happen to me Ron! Nothing!

The young man shook his head with a sigh.

_You don't know... You work in the Ministry, you are Muggleborn, you belong to those who fought Voldemort, and without you, we were probably dead and he would have won! Hermione, if something happened to you, I...

Hermione interrupted him with a kiss, long, deep, which robbed them a whimper.

_Nothing will happen to me, she repeated, planting her brown gaze in his blue eyes.

Their faces were so close to one another that she could easily count freckles on his face. He seemed so vulnerable at this moment, there was such a fear in his eyes.

_I'm so afraid to lose you, I cannot bear... murmured the young man.

_I'am afraid too, Ron, you are the Auror, _you_ are going to risk your life, not me... You can hardly imagine the nightmare that it represents for me...

Her voice was soft, she took and squeezed his hand. They hugged each other tenderly.

The reunion at the Burrow was warm, even if Harry had finally been detained by his work at the Auror Departement, once more.

Hermione saw him quickly, when he came to pick up Ron, on the evening... The young woman held her tears hardly, hiding her sorrow, huddling against Ron's torso. He pressed her against him, and then he raised her face toward him, scrutinizing her, like to learn her by heart.

_Don't cry, he whispered.

Hermione couldn't answer, if she opened the mouth, she would collapse, and she wouldn't allow herself to be weak. She hated that, being left behind, she had been used to be with them, to go with them, to fight with them… It was so hard to stay and to wait…

It was so unfair... She would have wanted to have more time with him, to have him, to spend the night with him, rediscover his body, his hands on her skin...

_I love you…

These were the only words she managed to say, the only words Ron needed.

_I love too...

He donned a coat and followed Harry out. Hermione and Ginny huddled together, pale, on the doorstep, looking at them. In a fraction of a second, they were gone.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

With the back of his hand, Ron wiped the trickle of blood flowing from his split lip.

He looked at the Death Eater stunned at his feet, face frozen in a rictus that betrayed all his cruelty. He had just murdered a family of sorcerers, the father was a Muggle born...

Ron felt a hatred so violent that he was forced to close his eyes in a superhuman effort to not launch an unforgivable hex…

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes. He didn't know where was Harry. They had followed the trail of murderers to sewers that meandered under Diagon Alley.

They went their separate ways while the dirty water supply hoses took two different directions. Ron did early to catch one of the murderers, several _avada kedavra_ had reverberated against the wet walls, without being able to reach Ron.

Suddenly, he froze. Distant noises, cavernous, reached him. He saw flashes of lights at the end of the tunnel, red, green... Then nothing, the silence... And finally, noise of steps in the water, coming in his direction...

Ron stood up against the wall and caught his breath.

_ _Expeliar_...

The cry died in his throat.

_Harry!

_Ron!

The two men contemplated each other, with amazement and relief. Harry seemed not injured, Ron was a little more battered, but they went well.

_ Two of them managed to flee, started Harry with a contained rage. I managed to stop Smorn...

_Great catch, commented Ron with a satisfied smile, Morden is just stupefied behind…

_I'll see you in the HQ...

And in a 'Crackle' which is reflected in the sewers, they apparated with their prisoners..

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione rested her quill and massaged her temples. It was almost night, she had spent the day locked in her office, surrounded by books half devoured by moisture, taking notes. She had to take advantage of the absence of Ron to advance in her research. No one should know anything at the moment…

She got up to get out of the room, giving a jump at the sound of her chair scraping the ground. The house was so quiet when he was out, she hated the feeling of emptiness, she missed him every second... She gazed around her pensively, remembering with a nostalgic smile of their early days under the same roof...

It was not easy... They loved each other of course, more than anything, and didn't hesitate anymore to fully live their love since their first kiss exchanged on the battlefield, four years previously.

But living together was a challenge... There had been explosive disputes, but the advantage of living under the same roof, it was that the reconciliations were all also... intense.

The young woman walked toward the kitchen. She would spend the night at the Burrow, the plea of Ron. She used a cool Butterbeer, thinking about what she should take with her. But while she swallowed a last sip, a muffled noise drew her attention.

She frowned, suspending his gesture and tending the ear.

Nothing, silence.

She ignored her heart beating wildly, after all, the house was protected by a dozen of powerful spells. She turned to go back to their room so she could pack her bag, but her heart froze, her Butterbeer bottle exploded on the ground at her feet with a noise that clattered in her eardrums. Two Death Eaters were facing her, a sly smile on their lips, their wands aimed at her. One of them was holding a parchment. Her notes!

Her eyes quickly passed their wands to the parchment to the window on her right.

_Try to run away, said one of the men, we need to have fun...

Hermione was scared, but she wasn't going to let them do, no way. She felt reassuring contact with her wand in her back, slid into the back of her jeans. Suddenly, she threw herself away from the kitchen countertop, pulling her wand.

__Stupefy_! She screamed.

__Expelliarmus_! A Death Eater replied.

A closet behind her exploded, spilling its contents into a deafening clash.

__Stupefy_!

The spell reached the death Eater who was holding the parchment right in the chest. He fell backwards, dropping the parchment that slipped under the couch. His partner let out a scream of rage.

__Crucio_!

Hermione avoided narrowly the spell and replied instantly.

__Expelliarmus_!

He was screened backwards, but before she could stupefy him, he grabbed the arm of his shill and apparated.

Hermione remained frozen for a while, picking up her breathing, her heart beating so hard that she had the impression that it was going to get out of her rib cage. She got up painfully, and rushed, trembling, to the couch.

__Accio_ parchment!

She folded it carefully, assembled hastily a few deals in a bag and apparated in turn.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone ! I'd like to tell you that English isn't my native language, so if something seems weird, just tell me so that I can fix it ! My fiction was quite successful in the French section, so I'm glad to share it with all of you!_

_Read and review please!_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"The Healer is formal, we can't talk to them until tomorrow morning, in the first hour, once that the effects of the curse will be dispelled..."

Ron spent a hand in his hair, irritated. Harry was pacing in the corridor of St Mungo's hospital, while Kinglsey observed them.

"Go back home, he finally said. Your mission is a success..."

"A success? replied Harry, furious, two death eaters have fled! You..."

"And we have two Death Eaters to interrogate! cut it dry Kinglsey, go home Potter, this is valuable for you too, Weasley, we expect you tomorrow early for the interview.

The Director of the office of the Auror walked away.

"Just go, launched Harry, I'll type the report, Ginny ends up in one hour, I'm going to wait for her…I see you later..."

"Are you sure..." started Ron, hesitant.

"Hey, don't pretend to want to type this damn report!"

Ron burst out laughing but didn't try to insist anymore. He hated reports, he was always late, as usual, when it was his turn to type it. He grinned and left the corridor.

Once out of Sainte-Mongoose, he looked at the time on the wet...wetsh ... watch that Hermione had offered him. She was probably packing to go to the Burrow. He would surprise her by coming home. He smiled at this idea, she thought he had left for several days, she was unaware every time about the content of their missions and thus the supposed duration. Despite the flight of the death eaters, nothing could tarnish the joy he felt! It was going to be able to spend more than a few hours with the woman of his life!

Ron apparated and found himself in the street outside his home. The neighborhood was peaceful, a cat spent lazily before him, waddling, reminding him Crookshanks and the time where he and Hermione quarreled thereon at Hogwarts. The old cat lived a golden retirement at the Burrow, chasing the gnomes of the garden and basking in the sun.

Ron advanced, to stop suddenly... Something was wrong...The door was ajar and it was unusual...

His heart froze, he took out his wand, terror paralysing his mind. This scene reminded him of times, too often experienced, when he arrived on a crime scene. He didn't know if he should give in to relief when he saw the absence of Dark Mark floating on the House.

"No, not Hermione, not her, I beg you, not her, let her, just let her..."

He whispered these words to himself, like a prayer, his heart about to explode, his senses alert, the horror and fear twisted his guts in a grinding pain. He pushed the door and entered with caution. The house was silent, terribly silent. The light in the main room was lit, he saw the exploded closets in the kitchen, traces of burns in various locations, the glass on the ground, the inverted pedestal table...

Fear turned into a dull, deep rage. Where was she? If ever, if ever... He could not bring himself to make this assumption, even in thought, it was unbearable. He was looking everywhere, in a mixture of anxiety and relief not to fall on her lifeless body.

"Hermione?"

No response. Always on the lookout, he made the tour of the house. The house was empty…

"HERMIONE!"

His desperate cry rang out. He let himself fall to his knees. He had to think fast. It was an attack by death eaters, no doubt. She was there when they entered the house, given the traces of battle... Had they taken her, was she alive? Questions jostling in his mind, the fear preventing him from putting in the order, Hermione had always been his weakness. When he was on a mission, he usually managed to keep a cool head, the simple idea of losing Hermione plunged it into unspeakable distress. A glimmer of hope was kindled against his will in his brain. The Terrier! Without further ado, he apparated. Arrived in front of his childhood crooked house, he began to run and burst into the house, looking for her. He saw first the stunned faces of his family, George, who was holding his daughter, Angelina, his wife, he saw Harry, who seemed to come to arrive, Ginny close to him... Then he saw her, wide-eyed, in the hands of Molly who attended an abrasion on her cheek.

" Ron!"

She had no time to react, the young man crossed the room with long strides and takes her tight with all his strength against him.

"Hermione..." he said in a sob. Hermione, turned upside down, closed her eyes and buried her face against his chest. He moved away from her, staring at her.

"Hermione, by Merlin, I thought I die when I got home, I saw the state of...A…are you injured?"

His voice was low, filled with fury, and his face was getting red. Hermione shook her head.

"It's nothing Ron, just a scratch, a tin of food fell on me. You are injured too, what happened to your lips?"

But the young man held her chin, watched her gall, with his face tense and tight lips. A limitless angry was read in his eyes. Hermione didn't insist. She was still in shock, and was struggling to hide her shakes.

"Ron, I warned the HQ, Kingsley sends us reinforcements" says Harry to his friend.

"Your father will be there from one minute to another, added Molly, let me look after Hermione now..."

The redhead moved away to regrets. Why she? Why had they attacked her? He could have lost her, this idea made him crazy! What would he be without her? Hermione was his oxygen, he felt alive thanks to her, for her. He didn't leave her of the look, while speaking to Harry.

"We need to go there, see if we can find any clues..."

"I'll go once the reinforcements will be there, lopped off Harry, remains with her, she needs you..."

"Hum, I'm still here, cuckoo, I can hear you, stop doing as if I wasn't there Harry!" protested Hermione by crossing arms.

"Stop moving dear!" said Molly by tapping her cheek with her wand.

The young woman remained motionless, her eyes going from her friend to her lover.

"We need to know why they attacked her, how did they do to get into the house and what they wanted..." said Ron.

His fists were tight, he was angry, so angry with these monsters, with him even. Hermione remembered the parchment tightly in the hands of the death eater, this same parchment buried at this very moment in her bag. She bit her lip and looked down. They should not know, not now.

Two 'crackles' sound, followed closely by a third, resounded outside. Arthur Weasley entered, followed by Neville and Seamus, in uniform of Auror. The men greeted the assembly and went to sit. Hands tightened around a cup of steaming tea, Hermione had to tell them what had happened, in detail, however willingly failing to mention the parchment. She knew that keeping this information would not help them in their investigation, but she had no choice. Ron remained silent all this time, not releasing the woman's look. Hermione knew that tune by heart. Fear, anxiety, anger, misunderstanding, the need for action... A jostling of feelings swirling in his blue eyes.

"They wanted you alive" concludes Harry, frowning.

"It could have a report with your work? asked Seamus. I know that the Decree concerning the abolition of the domestiquage of Elves was relatively badly taken in the high spheres..."

"It is nothing less than slavery... corrected Hermione, severe eye. But I cannot tell you their motivations... The only certainty I have is that they were death eaters..."

Harry ends up kissing Ginny and then he apparated with his colleagues to Ron and Hermione's house, to begin investigations. The meal took place in calm, the faces were tense. All these attacks reminded them of bad memories, a dark time, as if Voldemort was still there... The shade of the missing persons glided above them. Fred, Tonks, Lupin... Did they die in vain?

Hermione took leave, exhausted, drained both emotionally than physically.

Ron accompanied her upstairs, he slowly closed the door of his room behind them, grabbed the young woman, plating her against the wall. He kissed her brutally, desperately, with an insatiable need to feel her breath against his. Lip pain forced him to stop the kiss, leaving a breathless Hermione, swollen lips, wide-eyed. He stroked her cheek, passing his thumb on the gall.

"They will pay for that..."

"Ron...I'm fine, look at me, I'm here and I'm going well..."

"You could have..."

He was silent, unable to finish his sentence, speak aloud his worst obsession, his worst nightmare. His eyes spoke for him as often. The young woman surrounded his size of the arms and rested the head against his chest. Ron sighed. She was a head less than him, she seemed fragile to him, even if she was probably stronger than him...

"I'm fine" she repeated.

If Hermione fell asleep quickly, helped by her exhaustion and the soothing potion given to her by Molly, Ron couldn't get to sleep. As soon as he closed his eyes, he saw Hermione to the ground, lifeless. This image, a mixture of imagination and memory of Hermione in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, haunted him, tortured him. He looked at her sleeping, huddled against him, her curls picked up in a bun, relieving her face. She stirred and opened a sleepy eye. When she saw the piercing gaze of Ron on her, she closed her eyes and crossed an arm around him.

"Try to sleep..." she muttered.

"I can't..."

She opened both eyes, picked herself up on an elbow and observed him. His beautiful face, his jaw tense, his rings...

"Since how long did you not sleep Ron?"

"..."

"Ron?"

"I can't do this anymore…"

Hermione straightened, crossed legs, and made him face. The room was plunged into darkness, but their eyes were accustomed to the darkness. She was waiting for him to speak. Ron sighed. Hermione would not abandon.

"Hermione...I support less and less the situation... We thought that once annihilated Voldemort, peace would be...And look at this mess, from the dead every day, no respite... Hermione, I can't live with this fear of losing you, losing Harry or Ginny, or my brothers, my parents... I'm fighting against it but I've the impression of fighting a ghost, you understand? I... I think I'll stop...I want to take you away from all this…"

Hermione crossed her arms. The young man only knew too well the air there.

"It's absolutely out of the question!" She cried out.

Ron scowled.

"I don't want you to think that I'm a coward, but..."

Hermione cut him by taking his hands in hers. He looked at them. They were so small, so delicate, compared with the big rough hands of him.

"I would never think that, never! Ron, we are fine! I am strong, more than you think, I know how to defend myself, the proof this evening! And you have told me yourself, I am an extremely gifted witch! I almost was an Auror I remind you, I could be very easily!

"Anyways, Hermione, what matters to me is your safety! You're Muggle Born, you're with me, one of the Auror who chase them, you are a target of choice! This is no coincidence! I don't want because of me you..."

Hermione interrupted him by putting her lips against his.

"You will not manage to interrupt me like that every time", whispered the young man taking his breathing.

Hermione smiled and grabbed his face to plant her gaze in his.

"Ron, you know, if you leave, you won't be able to look at you in a mirror. I fell in love with you because you're the most courageous person, the more loyal, nicest and greatest man I know...Harry needs us, the world needs you... "

She looked at him, overflowing with love, and the young man wondered if really, he deserved her. Ron smiled in turn and attracted her to him, walking his hands behind his back.

"One more time, you're right..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone! Can I ask you something, with the same look as the puss in boots: pleeeeeeaaaaase if you read my fiction, let me a review! **_

When Hermione woke up, the day was already raised. She heard the gnomes sneering in the garden, the voice of Molly and Ginny down and regular pounding on the roof indicated that it was raining. She felt the caress of her curls defeats on her back, the heat of the sheet covering her shoulders, probably the work of Ron, and the emptiness of the place next to her.

She eventually opened her eyes, and couldn't help smiling. Ron had his back turned and was struggling to pull on a sock, hopping and grumbling. She blushed at the memory of that night when she saw slight red traces on the muscular back of the young man. Feeling observed, he turned and gave her a dazzling smile, his damp hair falling on his front. Her heart was packing. How was it possible to love a man at this point?

"Hi!"

"Did you sleep well?" inquired the young woman by switching on the back without leaving her lover's gaze.

"Better, thanks to you..." replied the young man with a suggestive and proud smile.

Hermione let out a small laugh and stretched before sitting so that he could embrace her. She spent both arms around his neck to deepen their kiss and lure him to her, but Ron eventually moved away, his eyes were darker, and his ears were burning.

"Don't play with me, I have to go. Get dressed so that I can recover… Please..."

Hermione feigned innocence but had a satisfied smile. She would never become used to the power which she had on him, it was intoxicating. She was too small, too round or too thin, not pretty enough, but the eyes of Ron had the power to make her feel incredibly beautiful. She donned a shirt with the effigy of the leader of the Chudley cannons on the front of it.

"Ragmar Dorkins has the right place, lucky man!" commented Ron, smiling even more.

Hermione threw him a pillow, amused, which bounced gently on his head. He burst out laughing.

"Idiot! Where are you going?"

Ron immediately regained his seriousness, his eyes covered by a conscious veil, and the young woman regretted almost for asking the question.

"I have to meet the others at the HQ… We have to conduct questioning and I 'd like to accelerate things to find the bastards..."

"Ron!" Hermione protested, frowning.

"The Death Eaters, said Ron, rolling his eyes, those who attacked you... I want to know what they want..."

He had slightly faded in saying this. His fear of the night before came back, stinging, invasive, paralyzing.

"Right, well, I come with you!" announced the young woman, pushing away the sheets from her legs.

Ron froze, one arm halfway pressed in his sweater. His ears again took a scarlet hue. From annoyance this time.

"It's out of the question! You're going to stay here, safely, pending that we know more!"

Hermione stood up, facing him.

"Ron, don't be ridiculous, I have to go to work! I have a conference in a few days in Edinburgh, everything must be ready!"

"You're going to work from here!"

The tone had risen without they realized it.

"Ron! I'm going to the Ministry! I won't live recluse! I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not!» exclaimed Hermione with anger.

She was certainly smaller, and seemed scrawny compare to Ron, but she wasn't impressed.

"Certainly not! The debate is closed!"

"RONALD WEASLEY! Don't you dare to stop me from going anywhere! If you don't want me to come with you, fine, I'll go alone! I'm not asking you for your permission, I'm informing you, that's all!"

They were staring each other, she, livid, fists tight, him with an angry face, eyes throwing lightning bolts. He finally sighed, resigned, mechanically passed a hand through the hair. Hermione knew that the part was won, for the moment.

"Ok, fine, but it's out of the question that you leave the Ministry by yourself, we get back together! I'll go retrieve some clothes and stuff at home in the afternoon, I shall ask two Auror to be placed in front of your office."

Hermione wanted to replicate that two Auror would certainly be more useful elsewhere, but she decided otherwise and bit her bottom lip. Ron seemed really anxious, it was going beyond his usual concern, it was useless to provoke him more.

He went out, leaving her to prepare, and crossed her sister down the stairs.

"You're really noisy this morning, I've almost missed your rows! But strangely, it's definitely not the same sounds as this night", she teased him.

Ron blushed as he had rarely blushed, and was tempted to curse her with a _Silencio_ for the rest of the day.

"Tsss, think of my patients, I'm leaving for the hospital!"

Ginny accelerated the not to disappear on the first floor laughing.

The Auror HQ was located at the second level of the Department. Ron insisted to accompany the young woman up to her office, at the other hand. On the door step, he kissed her under the dreamy look of the secretary.

"Don't move from here!"

"Ron, I'm not a child!"

Ron ignored her.

"I'll ask that your mail is inspected before it's delivered to you! I pick you up at the end of the day!"

Hermione sighed. She felt ridiculously made childish.

"Ron, you are overreacting..."

The young man, annoyed, took her by the shoulders.

"It's not a game Hermione, they could have kidnapped you, or worse... It's about your safety..."

He turned around and walked away while muttering. Hermione shrugged. She was obviously concerned, but it was essential that she advanced rapidly in her research, what happened yesterday was clearly a sign that something was brewing. Hermione went back into her office, closing the door behind her.

Daphnee protested.

"You could at least wait until he turns down the hall!"

The young woman burst out laughing.

"Can you please stop eyeing my boyfriend?"

Her secretary grinned, pleased to have hunted the small minded 'v' which formed too often between the eyes of Hermione. She was aware of the attack, but there was no need to rub salt in the wound. She handed him a stack of paper to the young woman, who grimaced out his wand.

"Fine, let's go back to work! "

Ron, leaned to the two-way window of the interrogation room, observed the death Eater who faced him. Small, puny, his face of a deathly paleness betrayed no emotion. He answered no questions, persisted in a silence that seemed unshakable.

But Ron was an Auror, a very excellent Auror. Query criminals was part of his daily life. He smiles.

"I see... You refuse to cooperate... Did you just realize that your crimes are vain? Voldemort has been reduced to the status of ashes, and you're there, as morons, while the vice tightens around you... You have no idea the number of your classmates that you'll join in Azkaban...This name tells you something, doesn't it? "

The face of the death Eater remained impassive, but Ron saw his fists tighten almost imperceptibly. Since the rallying of the Dementors to Voldemort, they had been banned, and now, a dozen of giants, including Hagrid half-brother Grawp, stood guard. Hermione work for their rights was there for something. They were incredibly efficient and ruthless in case of escape attempt.

But suddenly, the attitude of the death Eater changed. He let himself go against the back of his chair and glowering down upon Ron with an amused smile.

" By the way, Weasley, how's Granger?"

The reaction was immediate. The death Eater fell over behind under the power of the shot, nose dripping blood. Fists always tight, Ron by-passed the table and grabbed him by the neck to stick him to the wall.

"Don't dare to pronounce her name… What do you want from her? What do you know?"

His voice was low, threatening, the death Eater tried to disengage, but the grasp of Ron left him no chance.

"Ron, what's the hell are you doing!"

Harry popped into the room, followed by another Auror. His friend looked at him, stunned.

"Ron! Relax him! Have you lost your bloody mind?"

"He knows something about the attack, Harry!"

His tone was both something desperate and enraged.

"Relax him immediately!"

Ron kept him against the wall a few minutes longer, before finally release the prisoner, pushing him against the ground. The man got up laughing.

"You can't do anything Weasley, you'll see her dying, and you can't do anything to save your Mudblood whore! spat the criminal.

They had to gang up to bring out Ron of the room, while the death Eater sniggered even harder.

_You are no longer on the case Weasley!

Said that Kingsley was furious would have been an euphemism. The Director of the office of the Auror was pacing, gesticulating, his wand from time to time sending sparks under the impetus of his gestures. Harry, sometimes, dropped his head, affraid to take a bad spell. But Ron, on the other hand, didn't stop being angry, no matter what his boss said.

"You can't do that! We have to find who wants to kidnap Hermione, and why! We must act, or otherwise the massacres are going to continue, and Hermione..."

He was unable to finish his sentence, and swallowed with difficulty. Kingsley paused a moment, looking carefully at the young Auror.

"Harry is still on the case! You are not in condition Weasley!" he said with softness.

"Listen, I know that I've crossed the lines...But Harry and I are your best elements, together we are your best chance to stop their actions and find out who is the instigator..."

"Ron is right..." intervened Harry.

The look of Kingsley went from one to the other for a few minutes which seemed an eternity to the young man. He knew them for so many years, they were then only poorly insured teenagers, and yet they had accomplished feats...Together...

"Fine, he sighed. But be careful, Weasley, a single gap and I withdraw you from the case! Meanwhile, Miss Granger is going to have bodyguards, I'm going to make sure of it as soon as possible..."

Ron nodded, relieved. When Kingsley was released, wishing to complete the questioning in person, the young man turned to his friend.

"Thank you mate!"

"Ron, Hermione is my best friend, I want to protect her as much as you do, but if we make the slightest misstep, the entire investigation can derail, so calm down your bloody nerves!" replied Harry, fairly irritated.

Ron shook his head, puzzled.

"I know Harry... But... Hermione is my weakness, just like Ginny is yours, put yourself in my place..."

Harry laid a hand on the shoulder of his friend. He easily understood what was experiencing Ron.

"Listen, go to your home to pick up some stuff before it's sealed, I follow the rest of the interrogation, and we will point to your return."

Ron nodded but didn't respond. He apparated. Earlier he would be gone, earlier he would be back.

_Merlin, I need to get out of this office!

Hermione sat up and blinked several times, almost blinded by the light of the lamp that dominated her office. It was more than two hours that she had been fully focused on an old book of magic spell, taking notes on her parchment. She gave her afternoon off to Daphnee, the Edinburgh conference was ready, and it was an opportunity to move forward on her work. She was happy to have been able to keep all of her books, they were safe, in her purse, at the Burrow. Hermione knew that Ron would certainly not leafing through one of these "pavers", as he called them with a frightened mine.

The young woman smiled, dreamy. Ron, Ronald Wealey was hers. Four years that he was her official boyfriend, and yet, sometimes, she couldn't believe it. He was tall, handsome, incredibly attractive, funny and such a kind person... How could she blame other women for being hypnotized when he was in the same room ...As long as they contented with looking!

Then her gaze went again on her notes. She needed a book. She didn't know exactly which one, but she knew where to find it. She folded the parchment and slipped it into her pocket before getting quickly out of her office. She found with relief that close monitoring had not yet been implemented.

She hastily walked to the second level. The Aurors, in their dark blue uniforms, came and went, but once arrived at HQ, Hermione knew she didn't have the right to make one step further. She waited that the receptionist had finished with the person before her.

"Hermione! Hi! Looking for Ron?"

Neville came out of HQ, donning his cape.

"Hi Neville! Yes did you see him?"

"He isn't there, I don't know where he has gone! Harry is currently questioning if you want to wait for him! Maybe he could tell you where is Ron?"

"Thank you Neville, say hello to Luna and the kids for me!"

The Auror waved to her and walked away. Hermione hesitated. Ron was formal, she shouldn't go out alone. But at the same time, she held there an opportunity to freely do her research. She went out of a decided step to the ground floor and towards the exit.

Ron hastened to drop their suitcases into his teen room. He didn't like the idea whether Hermione was far from him. Even though he knew that the Department was one of the safest places that exist, he had a bad feeling which crushed his heart to suffocate sometimes, like in this very moment. He tried hard to breathe calmly

"RON! RON! Hurry up!"

The young man suddenly dropped the bag that he held. His mother called him, with an unusual urgency in her voice, an anxiety which reminded him of bad memories, something was wrong. The young man swore, took out his wand and immediately apparated in the kitchen. Molly twisted herself hand with concern, lit by a halo of light floating in the middle of the kitchen. She looked at her son, who opened wide eyes. The halo of light turned to him. A deer faced him! More exactly, Harry's patronus. The blood of Ron froze, if his friend sends his patronus in emergency, it had to be serious.

"Ron, said the deer with Harry's voice, two Aurors went to protect Hermione and they found her office empty, we don't know where she is, we just know that she went to Diagon Alley, we are going there right now, join me there."

Once his message is issued, the patronus evaporated and left a terrible silence, a deafening silence, whereas Ron lost any color, his heart beat so hard that he coulnd't hear anything else, the bewilderment making way for the fear.

"Ron, my boy, fire away! said Molly with a trembling voice.

He immediately apparated. Diagon Alley wasn't very busy in this day of the week. Students were at Hogwarts, people worked, passers-by were few, and crowded to escape the rain.

Ron immediately spotted his colleagues, busy to query the storekeepers.

"Ron!"

Harry rushed to his friend. The sallow redhead looked around him, terrified.

"Ron! There are 3 Aurors who are covering this side, come on, we are going to the other side!"

Harry entailed him in his suit, on the side of booksellers, if Hermione had to be somewhere, it would necessarily be in a place full of books. The two friends rushed the perpendicular streets, incoming and outgoing in each shop looking for the young woman. No one seemed to having seen her.

"Hermione Granger, believe me, you are going to pass in a hard time" grumbled Harry leaving empty-handed another Bookstore.

He glanced at Ron, who followed him in a creepy silence. His hair, drenched by the rain, had taken a darker tint and stuck on his front, his face was tense, and his restless eyes scouring each face, each showcase, Harry could see his hands tremble. Ron was an Auror of a rare courage, of flawless composure in mission, he was far from being the explosive redhead he was in the everyday life. But as soon as it was about Hermione, nothing else counted, and then his soul was bared, his deepest fears were exposed. Harry laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We are going to find her, don't worry, you know her, she probably came to buy a book and she found herself the nose plunged inside!"

He tried to use a reassuring tone, but he was scared there either. The examination of the second Death Eater was more successful, they learned that the death eaters had the order to capture her alive, for what reason and for whom, the death Eater himself had no idea. This went beyond the crimes committed for the sake of "purification", there was something else. Harry considered preferable to keep silent about these revelations, not as long as they haven't found Hermione safe and sound. Ron felt that his friend wanted to reassure him, but he was only strengthening his concern. She had nevertheless promised, well, not really, it was implicit, but he had been clear. Why did she care so little about her safety? In what had she stuck her nose so that DeathEaters take her for target?

"Ron! Look!"

His stream of thought broke off, his gaze followed the direction indicated by Harry. She was there, a package hugged against her, the obliging step. She raised her eyes and met Ron's.

Surprised, she paused, hesitated to smile but his anger face dissuaded her. She hastened step towards her friends, the sulky pout, her hair frizzing in all directions.

Ron was the first to see him. A man, alone, the face in the shadow of a hood, who walked quickly behind the young woman. Hermione saw Ron's face lose any color, she saw his eyes fill with terror, ranging from her to this man she had not noticed previously.

She lives the man dip his hand in his pocket and instantly, she saw his friends wield their wands. She heard the blast before feeling it. The hot, stuffy, heat pain that came from all sides, in each tiny part of her body, a hammering in ears. Her head heavily hit the ground. She barely perceived terrors cries that sounded around her, the sounds of the race of people fleeing. She heard a heartbreaking cry and took it with her by sinking.

"HERMIONE"

Ron got up painfully, covered with dust and gravel. Next to him, Harry tried to compose himself, disoriented, his wand still tight in the hand. The blast had thrown them a few metres away where they were. A mist in the smell of sulphur lingered around them, making the scene of panic even more unreal.

"HERMIONE!"

His roaring dominated all the other cries of terror. He picked himself up, ignoring the pain radiating to his ankle, ignoring the panicked people who ran around him. His soul was bleeding, torn, broken. The fear ploughed his belly, his brain was like paralyzed. Hermione was laying ashore. She was injured, unconscious, he felt his heart breaking. Once near her, he dropped to his knees, began to sob, his trembling hands covered by soot approaching her face, without daring to touch her.

"Hermione, no, don't leave me, no, don't, stay with me…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everyone! A new chapter, please read and REVIEW! Each review means a lot to me, so please, take the time to give your opinion just as I take the time to publish! Thank you so much and have a good day or night or whatever, just enjoy yourself!**_

Ron heard the whispers around him, he heard them go and come, he felt worried glances furtively laid on him, a hand from time to time arise on his shoulder, a brief hug, a word of comfort, whispered, that he would not listen. His hand rested in hers, so small, so still. The healers succeeded at her bedside, anxious, talking in low voices of different potions and forms they had used, but anyways, Ron didn't listen to them.

The heart devastated, he watched the love of his life, lying in her hospital bed, unconscious, almost lifeless. He was unable to let go her hand, to leave her of the look, afraid that the time of a beating of lash, everything was finished.

He knew that Harry was being treated in the next room, he was going rather well and had come to visit Hermione several times per day. He would sit in the chair that was facing Ron, across the bed, and holding Hermione's other hand. He said nothing, what could he say? To see her best friend in this state plunged him in a deep confusion, but he knew that his pain was nothing compared with the one that had to feel Ron. He still heard the tearing shout that his friend had given. The young man had taken so long to confess his feelings to himself, before finally admit them and tell her that he had always loved her... Hermione was a part of him, he knew himself unable to live without her, it would make no sense, he had sworn to protect her, to stay up her, and he had failed, once again.

Her face seemed so peaceful, despite a few burns and scars that remained. But her injuries were serious, Ron knew it, Ginny accompanied every healer who took care of Hermione, she was only apprenticed but she wanted to stay with her friend, Harry, Ron, then she chained the hours of guards, sacrificing hours of sleep, in any case, she would have been unable to sleep…

Her parents came every day, ensuring that Ron fed himself. The redhead man had been unable to say a single word since the attack, he seemed at the edge of a bottomless abyss, as if a gaping hole had formed instead of his heart.

"Ron... I need to groom her..."

Ron didn't bother to look at his sister. He stood up, as an automaton, and went to wait in a corner of the room, locked in his dumbness. He knew her body by heart to have explored the slightest skin texture, so he refused to go out. Ginny swallowed the tears that threatened to spill over. She had never seen her brother so broken, so torn, and it hurt her. She took a deep breath and proceeded to clean her friend.

"Don't die Hermione...Don't leave us, don't leave him, he wouldn't survive..." blew Ginny in Hermione's ear. Once the toilet completed, Ron sat down again without a word and took back Hermione's hand in his. Ginny hesitated, a movement behind the glass drew her attention, Harry, who watched from the corridor, he made an encouraging nod, which ended her hesitation.

"Accio chair..."

She moved the seat beside Ron and sat down.

"You know, she can hear you... Talk to her..."

Ron did not respond.

"She's a fighter, Ron, she'll wake up, it's a matter of days...You gotta take care of you, you haven't left us examine your ankle, when Hermione will know it, she's going to tell you off!

Ron's hands began trembling, Ginny eyes filled with tears, but she should stand firm.

"Where you were unconscious after the history of the love potion, at Hogwarts, Hermione hadn't left your bedside either... She loves you..."

"And what if she didn't ever wake up?"

The raspy, low voice, almost a whisper, took Ginny by surprise. She spent one arm around his shoulders.

"Oh, Ron, she'll wake up, she has to, she hasn't finished yet the mutli-Celtic Runes Encyclopaedia, then believe me, she will wake up, she needs that we believe in it, Ron, that you believe in it, you mean everything for her..."

Ron burst into sobs, a flood of tears, too long retained, that poured on his knees, on his hand holding Hermione's. Ginny tightened him against her.

"Ginny, she... She is my life... I... I'm nothing without her... I don't know how to live without her…"

On the other side of the glass, Harry watched his frail Ginny as she surrounded with great difficulty the broad shoulders of her brother, shaken by sobs, and he felt his own tears flowing…

Her spirit fogged, she felt like in a vise. As two huge steel arms encircled her body, as if she had been hexed a dozen times. She tried to move but this only idea sparked a wave of pain which almost took her, she struggled, then concentrated on her eyes, she had to open them, at the price of a superhuman effort, her eyelids shivered. Light dazzled her, she closed them immediately, tears coming down her cheeks. She flickered eyes, the time to get used to the light. She suddenly felt a pressure in the hand and her look went to her left. Her heart had a familiar blip, one it reserved to Ron. Sitting, his hand clutching hers, he opened wide eyes, daring hardly to believe in it. Her beautiful blue eyes were red, tired, and Hermione could read as in an open book: surprise, relief, happiness.

"Her...Hermione..."

His voice was broken, low, but he cleared his throat, and began to call.

"Please, come fast, she wakes up!"

Hermione winced, her head ached, she wanted to talk, but she felt that her throat was so dry that it had inflated. Ron was as frozen, he doesn't let go her hand, while a nurse rushed in the room. She examined the young woman.

"We have to wait for the healer, but I think that Miss Granger is got out of trouble! In the meantime, drink, a little water... "she said, holding a glass.

"I want to do it..." asked Ron, as he held out his hand.

The nurse hesitated, but eventually reached out the glass of water to Ron. He seized Hermione gently by the neck, he raised her head and approached the glass of her dry lips. Hermione swallowed a few sips with delight.

"Enough, should take it easy, it's been eighteen days that your stomach has nothing swallowed..."

Eighteen days! Hermione tried to remember what had happened... She went to Diagon Alley, Ron and Harry were there then, steps, and then the blast... She blenched and she felt the hand of Ron become tight.

"Are you sure she's going well?" asked the young man.

"Yes, but it will take time to recover, plenty of rest especially!"

The nurse took the glass and went out.

A heavy silence settled. Ron was still helding her hand, but seemed plagued by an internal struggle, and Hermione didn't know what to say. That she was sorry? That because of her unwariness they could have died? She had no time to choose her words.

"You had told me that you'd wait for me before going outside..."

Hermione shivered. She didn't like the tone that he used, a tense and moderate one, that didn't so much look like him.

"Do you realize... Can you just realize… I went through hell..."

"I'm sorry…" she said in a small voice.

This last sentence made him lose all his self-control. Red with anger, he left Hermione's hand by going away and exploded.

"SORRY? YOU ARE SORRY? I AM SORRY TOO HERMIONE, SORRY TO HAVE TRUSTED YOU! BLOODY HELL, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU HAVE ALMOST DIED TWICE AND THE SECOND TIME SEVERAL PEOPLE HAVE BEEN INJURED BY MERLIN! I THOUGHT I HAD LOST YOU HERMIONE, I THOUGHT I WAS ABOUT TO DIE OF SORROW! HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH?"

Hermione started, as if he had slapped her. Her eyes filled with tears, and at that time, Ginny and Harry rushed in the room. Their euphoria was brief when they saw Hermione, blighted, on the edge of tears, and Ron, shaking with fury. The young man took to his heels and burst out of the room. Hermione worried to see him limp.

Harry shook his head, he approached Hermione, and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You almost look good, Filch would have been jealous..."

Hermione smiled weakly, struggling to retain her emerging sobs.

"I'm going to talk to him…" added his friend before leaving the room in turn.

Ginny came to sit on the edge of the bed and embraced the young woman carefully.

"I'm so, so happy that you go better..."

"I'd have liked that...He has this reaction..."

Ginny sighed.

"Hermione, you can't deny that what you did was incredibly stupid, especially for the smartest and most talented recent witch! Hermione, obviously, you know something, and I think that you owe us some explanations...And Ron, he went through hell, you know...

"He said the same thing..." whispered Hermione.

"That's because it's true" gently told her friend. "Hermione, I've never seen Ron as desperate as he was when he brought you in the hospital, he can't live without you, you know that? He hasn't left your bedside, he refused that we look after him, he hasn't left you eyes, he almost didn't sleep or eat, he was so desperate, oh Hermione, if you had seen him crying..."

Hermione felt her bowels become knotted, tears escaped despite her.

"I am sorry, I just wanted to... I didn't..."

Ginny tenderly stroked her cheek.

"You'll tell us everything, but not immediately, we have to wait for Ron and Harry, just have some rest…"

"Ron! Ron! Wait for me mate!"

Harry accelerated the steps to catch his friend, who, despite his injured ankle, came out of the hospital at full speed.

"Ron, wait for me! Where are you going?"

He managed to grab his arm and forced Ron to turn to him. The last time that he had seemed so infuriated, it was four years ago, soon five, when a Horcruxe had affected him. But this time, no evil loquet was hung on his neck.

"Ron! You gotta you calm down!"

"Calm down? She almost died, and got us killed, and she could have, she almost...Harry, you don't understand!"

His voice broke, he wanted to break free, but Harry tugged his grip.

"Of course I do! Do you really believe that I can't put me in your place? I'm in love with your sister I remind you, and I know that if something happens to her, I could never recover from it!"

"But you do how it feels to see her lying between life and death, there when even magic can do nothing, to feel so helpless… She's my oxygen, she has been for such a long time, and that drives me crazy to think that I can lose her, in a split second! And that she does nothing to help, on the contrary! Harry, I can't live without her, why can't she understand?"

A tear rolled on the cheek of the rouquin, Harry was touched by his distress.

"She's alive, Ron, alive, so even though I understand your anger, you have to set on you! Because there, what counts is that she recovers from her injuries, and Ron, contrary to what you believe, she needs you just as much you need her... Ron shook his head with a, unconvinced air, ran a hand in his hair, and then took a deep inhalation.

When they came back in the corridor, Ginny came to meet them.

"Everything is okay, she hastened to say before her brother's worried face, the healer has just left, they keep her a few days longer, as a precaution, but she'll be able to go home then...And she wants to talk to us..."

Hermione hardly dared to look at Ron when he took place on the edge of the bed. But when he took her hand, heat, warmth, flooded her whole body and she relaxed slightly. She knew that he was still mad at her, that he had actually suffered, and she could get it... In the inverse sens, she probably would have cast him a spell... Harry and Ginny settled in the seats and the three friends waited. Hermione swallowed. She had apprehended this moment for so long, but now, the events had taken a turn which left her no choice.

"It's about Voldemort..."

She was expected to be stared as if she had lost her mind, and it was the case. The round eyes, they looked at her, uncertain, ready to call back the healer.

"Hermione, Voldemort was destroyed" said softly Ron, with a condescension which irritated her excessively.

"I know Ronald, I'm not senile, I was here, remember…" she replied sharply, "I know that you overcame him, Harry…"

"We overcame him" the latter corrected her.

Hermione nodded.

"Well… Voldemort is dead... for now…"

The misunderstanding was painted on her friends' faces, and Harry had become livid. Hermione bit her lip, lowering her fogged eyes. That's what she wanted to avoid...But she had to pursue.

" When you destroyed Voldemort, Harry, I was so happy...The world, our world, would finally live in peace! We mourn our dead, but I was nevertheless happy! Ron loved me as much as I loved him...

"By the underpants of Merlin, if you actually love me, you wouldn't let me live this kind of fears... You'll be the death of me…muttered Ron, what had the gift to draw a smile from Hermione's pale face.

"All seemed at best, finally! She continued. And then, a year ago, I started to have nightmares, horrible nightmares, populated by death eaters, Voldemort's..."

Ron started. He remembered this period where he tried to wake Hermione, who was screaming and crying before collapsing into his arms in tears. He had hated this time…

"I was visibly marked more than I thought... So I wanted to reassure me, assuring me that there was no way to get him back... I needed to read it black and white, to turn over a new leaf, I guess..."

Ron raised his eyes to heaven. Hermione and books!

"Except that, as the research got under way, I realized that there was an evil magic, which went beyond the black magic that we have faced so far... I was terrified, I wanted to stop my research, to ignore what I had read, but it was impossible, all the more that one day, while strolling in Diagon Alley, my steps led me farther than I did wish, in the disreputable side, before a bookstore isolated, which seemed almost to the abandonment... The owner was in the backroom and hadn't heard me enter... I browsed the books, mostly outdated manuals, but there was one, a thin one, that drew my attention... He had no title and was written in a language which I didn't know, but there were familiar signs, a Pentagram, names such as Nicolas Flamel... I then realized that this book spoke about resurrection... I wanted to buy it, I called for the owner, but nobody came, the owner was visibly absent... I told myself I'll come back after my stay in Paris, in the meantime, I continued my research, including to discover what was the language in which the book was written, and above all, how to prevent any resurrection,, and once back, there was this attack, at home... The Death Eaters didn't turn on me only because I'm Muggle Born, they wanted my searches... I had to act, to learn more, I was missing elements to help me... Then, I went to Diagon Alley...

Ron squeaked teeth, eyebrows ruffles to this memory.

"I returned to the bookstore, but the book wasn't there anymore! I asked the owner, who, if you want my opinion, was a former supporter of Voldemort... He just told me that a man had come to buy it the day before... I then understood that all these attacks on Muggle born were a diversion... They wanted to keep us busy, while they were looking for a way to resurrect Voldemort, and I believe that this way is in the book that has disappeared... I had decided to tell you, because we had to do something, but then..."

The young woman fell silent.

"Then, you almost died" finished Ron, with a hoarse voice.

The silence that followed seemed endless. Ginny had raised a trembling hand to her mouth, Harry seemed in shock, and Ron had closed his eyes. Hermione felt that she had to add something.

"Harry, I didn't tell you about that, all your life you've lived with this threat above you, you have lost so much, I wanted that you can have finally a normal life, you have the right to be in peace... I thought I could manage…"

Ron let go her hand, with a hard look, tight jaw.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked between his teeth.

"Ron, you've lost a lot too, during the battle... Your brother...The mourning was so hard... And I love you so much, I wanted to spare you..."

"By putting your life in danger? Dammit, Hermione, I thought you smarter than that!"

"I'm sorry..."

Attention now turned to Harry. He stood, looking determined.

"I'm going to notify the Auror Department right now…"

Sitting in a sofa, in the cozy lounge of the Burrow, Hermione had the vague look, lost in the brownish liquid from the cup of tea that she had on her knees. She came out of Holy Mongoose, with exceptional permission, Ron had brought her here by the floo, before exiting immediately to join Harry at the Ministry. She hated to know her here, useless, and them there, in the action, but she knew it wasn't the time to be upset. Ron hadn't talked to her, dropping her in his parents' house, he had left without a gesture, and it broke her heart.

"Look, they are coming back!" exclaimed Ginny showing the magic clock of the Weasley family, which now included Harry and Hermione.

Ginny had decided to stay with Hermione to lavish the necessary care. Two sound crackles resounded not far away, Ginny rushed outside, pursued closely by Hermione who came painfully out of the House. Harry and Ron arrived, they both looked concerned.

"Hermione, you would have of remain seated, groused Ron when the young woman felt dizzy arriving next to him. He lifted her and entered the House to put her on the couch.

Hermione didn't like being made childish, but in this moment, she watched for any signs showing that Ron had begun to forgive her. The young people settled, Molly had left visiting at aunt Muriel, as the house was empty.

"So what?" inquired into Ginny, hanging on the arm of Harry. He sighed.

"Well, the situation is worrisome... The Ministry suspected something, they were very surprised to learn your investigation Hermione, they didn't progress as much as you did... We must find out who is behind it and most importantly, how to stop everything..."

Hermione was satisfied to have been right, and terrified, for the same reason...

"I can help you, she declared, I just have to continue my search..."

"Precisely" interrupted her friend.

"You are going to continue your research, but from here, with the most of possible protections" added Ron, his eyes the challenging her to contradict him. "The death eaters need you to translate the book without a title, then you won't move from the Burrow..."

The silence settled down, worried, stunned.

"So… So 'he' could come back…" whispered Ginny.

"NO!"

Harry stood up.

"All my life, I lived with the shadow of Voldemort, with the certainty of having to die very young... But we have destroyed him, Yes, we, together, and we'll prevent anyone to defy death!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! First of all, I'd like to thank rhmac12, thank you ****so**** much for your support, it made my day to read your reviews! **

**It took a long time and a lot of work to translate this chapter, I hope that there are not too many errors, and if it's the case, I apologize for it!**

**Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed Christmas Eve with your families and relatives!**

**I hope that you're going to like this chapter just as much I liked to write it.**

**Please please please, let some reviews, it's motivating to have your returns, to read about your feelings…**

**Thank you for reading!**

**xoxo**

Ron twirled his wand between his fingers, dimly lit by a few rays of moon that starved the clouds. Barefoot, he loved the contact with the slightly damp grass, and the silence of the night, even the goblins were sleeping. He heard behind him the door of the House open, and then close. Light steps in the lawn... He felt arms winding around his waist, her head rely on his back. He tightened, but didn't move, and eventually place a hand on those of Hermione, covering them completely.

"Forgive me" she whispered, her voice full of contained tears.

He turned toward her, and looked at her swollen face, her ruffled hair. Each bruise, every scratch that he found on her body put him into a mad rage, Hermione saw it in his eyes but took this anger for her. It was too much, she burst into tears, her face in her hands. Stunned, Ron didn't react immediately. Then he gently forced her to raise her face towards him and began to wipe her tears with his fingers.

"I... I know that you don't want any more of me", she sobbed desperately.

Ron nearly roared with laughter, so much it was absurd, but when a cloud withdrew, that the moon lit them completely, and he saw her deep distress, when he saw her damaged cheek, his laughter died in his throat.

"Hermione...Hermione, yes I am angry, you didn't have the right to keep all these informations, to put your life in danger..."

"I wanted to protect you..."

"Hermione! You've almost died, once again, I'm so angry, against you but above all against me! It's my job to protect you! It's my job!"

The young woman, surprised, glared at the tortured face of Ron. He had closed his eyes as if he was plagued by a violent pain. Hermione felt her heart tighten, she didn't want to make him suffer.

"Ron, you're not responsible..."

"But you don't understand!"

He grabbed one of her hands, and carried it in his chest, just where his heart was beating.

"I love you Hermione, more than anything in the world, more than my life, my heart beats for you, if ever you would die, I would die too, because my life would have no more sense!"

Hermione felt her face blushing. Since the battle, Ron had more and more ease to express his feelings, it was both disturbing and exhilarating, as much for him as for her.

"As you said, I've already too much lost during this war, the simple idea that something could happen to you is driving me crazy! Hermione, I want to spend my life with you, I want that, one day, you bear my name, I want you to carry our children, I don't have any future without you..."

Hermione began to cry again. She was desperate for years to see one day Ron talking about his feelings instead of waiting that she guesses them... What he had just told her exceeded all her expectations. She knew he loved her, of course, but it was amazing to realize that he had thought, imagined, their whole lives together as she did a long time before their first kiss, his words moved her in the depths of herself. Ron ran a hand in his hair, embarrassed, ears turning red.

"Hum... Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh Ron, I love you so much!" exclaimed Hermione before wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him.

"You're mental, but I love you, I love you more than I can tell" said Ron against her lips before deepening the kiss and hugging her as close as he could.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nonchalantly supported in the door's frame, Ron looked at his little sister as she applied various ointments on Hermione's wounds. In his uniform, he was leaving to join the Department. He threw a look at the two Aurors who were standing in the hallway, challenging them to put their eyes on Hermione's bare skin. On her shoulders, her delicate neck that smelled so good, her soft skin... He wanted to slap himself, this was definitely not the time to think about these things!

"Ron, Daphnee is a trustworthy person! Please!"

"No! There is no way of putting anyone in the secret! We have to be careful with the people we trust!"

"Ron! This is mental! She's the only friend I have at the Ministry! And she'll find weird that suddenly I disappear with my business!"

Ron swept these arguments in a gesture of the hand, annoyed.

"You also have me, and Harry, and Neville and Seamus, besides, I heard that Padma Patil has been hired in International Magical Cooperation's Department… Anyway, I don't care... Hermione, we are responsible for your safety, whether you like it or not, therefore, you have to follow our rules!"

She glared at him and took refuge in a sulky silence.

"I finished! I'm going downstairs to send a message to the hospital..."

"Ginny, you really don't have to stay with me! Your mother is here with me! You need to go, it's important for your exams"

Ron rolled his eyes and shared an amused look with his sister.

"Hermione, it's ok, don't worry about this! And then, with everything that's happening, I would be unable to concentrate on what I'm doing! I'm more useful here!"

The redhead walked towards the exit, and when she was near Ron, she put her index under his nose.

"Be careful, Weasley, no abrupt movements!"

She apparated on the ground floor before that Ron was able to react. They heard her laughing, and Mrs. Weasley scolded her about using apparition in the house.

Ron approached Hermione, grumbling something that looked like "bloody sister" and "they should have adopted a hippogriff".

Hermione retained an amused smile, she was still upset and supposed to be mad at him. Ron knelt down to her level and kissed her tenderly.

"I'll be back tonight, try to have some rest..."

"I have to work..." she replied dryly.

Ron kissed her again, putting so much sweetness that Hermione sighed. He could be so annoying... and terribly charmer, especially in his uniform which highlighted the blue of his eyes...

"I love you", she eventually whispered against his lips.

"Not as much as I love you..." answered gently Ron.

"Hum..." Harry entered the room, vaguely embarrassed.

"Ron, I just want to tell you that I joined you at HQ, I have to go to see my godson first..."

"Fine! Kiss Teddy for me!"

"Ron, just be careful ok, come back to me" said Hermione in a shaky voice.

"Always…" replied Ron, kissing her forehead.

Then he kissed her lips a last time before leaving.

"How do you feel?" asked Harry sitting in her side.

Hermione shrugged.

"A little stupid I guess..."

Harry looked at his friend. She looked so anxious, and he was pretty sure that she felt guilty.

"Hermione, I know that you're worried about me, but I'm fine, really... Voldemort is dead, it's a fact, there are handfuls of Death Eaters to render harmless, and everything won't be more than a bad memory! We suspected although that it would take a few years, that's why Ron and I have become Aurors..."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Harry, I wanted so much to carry this burden alone this time!"

Harry shook his head and smiled.

"It wasn't you who said to me that I couldn't carry everything alone?"

She returned him her smile.

"And then, I am the Chosen One, right?" added Harry in strutting.

Hermione started to laugh and hit his shoulder.

"Seriously, Hermione, don't forget that we love you, we care about you, you are the sister that I've ever had, Ginny loves you just as much, Molly and Arthur both consider you as their daughter... And Ron...Well I guess you know the way he feels."

He gave her a wink.

"He's overreacting" she said with a sigh.

"Would you make it less if it was about him? I'm pretty sure that you would have stunned him and hide him until the storm passes!"

The two friends laughed heartily. Hermione had to recognize that Harry was right.

"Don't expose yourself unnecessarily", Harry added more seriously, looking at her right in the eyes, "the idea that the death eaters are maybe looking for you makes him crazy, he loves you beyond the imaginable Hermione, then please help us, and just stay here! I'd be mad at you, like forever, if something bad happened to you!"

Hermione nodded pathetically, shameful to have caused all this concern. She hadn't imagined one second that things could go so badly wrong. She thought that she would be able to manage all this. Harry was her best friend, her brother, she wanted, she needed to protect him, and he had already lived too many horrible things. And there was Ron… Ron was her best friend, her soul mate, her better half, she loved him so much that sometimes, it was quite scarring. Her mother had always taught her to be independent, but she had to admit that she couldn't live without Ron, she wouldn't be alive without him actually…

"He imagined us, him and I, I mean in the future", she muttered, deeply moved. "He told me about bearing his name, having children..."

Harry looked at her, amazed.

"Did he propose you? He didn't tell me and..."

"No, no, he didn't propose!" interrupted Hermione, her cheeks blushing. "He just referred to it as being our future, as if he had everything already planned, you see..."

Harry smiled, amused.

"Yeah, I see..."

"So, maybe, he'll eventually offer me this ring that he keeps in his pocket for months..."

Harry burst out laughing and Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"I had told him that nothing gets past you", he guffawed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Someone knocked at the door. At the beginning, Hermione didn't hear, but the person insisted.

"Hermione", Ginny said from the other side, her voice stifled by the thickness of the door. "Can you please open the door, if you don't mind, I have to check your bandages! My hands are busy and my wand is in my pocket, I can't reach it..."

"_Alohomora_", whispered Hermione absentmindedly pointing her wand on the door which unbolted.

Frowning, Ginny came in. She put all that she held on a table, and she stood before her friend, the fists on the hips.

"Can you stop closing the door, nobody is going to bother you! What if you faint?"

"Sorry, an old reflex", replied Hermione, without leaving her parchment of the eyes.

"Hermione! Can you please let go of this old piece of paper a minute! You didn't even eat!" cried Ginny with an accusatory tone, showing the intact tray of food, which had been set aside.

Hermione looked up at the young woman, who had a backlash.

"Oi, Hermione, you don't look good, honestly, you are frightening!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you…" she said sharply.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, you should have some rest, really…"

Livid, black ring stressing her gaze, Hermione shrugged.

"I'm just tired I guess...But I absolutely need to finish to translate this passage!"

"What are you talking about? I thought that you didn't have the book!"

"No, I don't have it but when I laminated it, I retained some passages that I quickly copied once I was back home! It looks like I did well!"

Ginny glared at her, amazed.

"You did learn passages that were not even written in our language?"

Hermione shrugged with a modest smile.

"I have a good visual memory..."

The redhead looked at her friend with admiration.

"Unbelievable, you are amazing, you know that?"

Then she went to sit down on the seat and patted the spot next to her.

"Come here, do you realize that it's gonna get dark soon?"

Hermione got up grimacing, she was stiff, her wounds started to be felt again. She went to sit with Ginny and let herself relax. She took the opportunity to take a look out the window above them. It looked cloudy, but indeed, it was almost dark.

"Ron didn't return yet?"

"No, and there is no doubts that you would be the first to know! They sent us an owl in early afternoon, they come to dinner tonight, Kingsley, and some Aurors, I wonder why... I told you when I brought you your tray meal!" sighed Ginny.

Hermione had an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, but I was…"

She froze suddenly, wide-eyed.

"Hermione! What's going on? Did I hurt you?" cried Ginny, suspending her gesture.

"Of course…" whispered Hermione, before jumping up to rush to her desk.

Ginny stared at her without understanding, while she started to write frantically, her nose in the parchment.

After a few minutes, she lifted her head, bright-eyed, a triumphant smile on her lips.

"I found it! There's a sign that I couldn't translate! But in fact, I was not reading all in the right direction! What an idiot! But now, the translation of the passage is just a matter of days!"

Ginny shrugged an eyebrow and rejected her long red hair in her back.

"Hmm... Very well, but don't you mind, please, to come back here that I can attend you until I change myself into my mother?"

Hermione laughed heartily, it was as if a heavy weight had been taken from her shoulders, she felt such a relief.

"You don't have to change yourself, you can compete with her", she remarked.

Ginny glanced at her, frowning and burst into laugh.

"I reckon you're right!"

Outside, a few minutes later, several people arrived by apparition. Ginny helped Hermione to get dressed quickly, and they went down both. The entrance was invaded by Aurors, Molly headed them to the sitting room.

Hermione immediately saw the flaming hair of Ron in great discussion with a colleague...A female colleague... Hermione frowned, detailing the new Auror from head to foot. Tall, thin, pretty in her uniform, she immediately hated her, especially the way she was obviously hitting on Ron, who didn't seem bothered. And when she tried to reason with herself, to calm that familiar feeling that invades her, the "other" began to laugh, no, to chuckle, in what said Ron. Who laughed heartily, before nodding at her and turning around...

He immediately saw Hermione, always at the foot of the stairs. His face lightened and his eyes crossed Hermione's angered look. But he didn't seem to notice, while his features took an anxious air. He reached her and wanted to take her in his arms but she backed away, glaring at him. Ron raised his eyebrows, without understanding.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"Who is she?" she coldly replied, pointing at the Auror with her chin. She knew she was ridiculous, but she couldn't help herself from feeling over possessive when it came to Ron.

Ron suddenly began to smile from ear to ear, a smile of pride that Hermione had wanted to cut back with great shot of spells.

"Are you jealous?" he asked in strutting.

Hermione crossed her arms on her chest, and looked up and down at him, her eyes half-closed.

"Give me an answer!" replied the young woman with all the contempt of which she was capable.

"Lucinda Romwel, she has just been assigned to this mission!"

Hermione frowned more. _So, I am a mission…_

"You never told me about her..." grumbled Hermione in an accusatory tone.

"Hermione, I'm not telling you about all of my colleagues, our missions are for the greater part secret, and you know that my teammate is Harry most of the time! You already know Neville and Seamus, I don't see the point to talk to you about the others..."

"She fancies you…"

"She doesn't, Hermione…"

"She does fancy you! But you're not really aware when it comes to that kind of things" she said, raising her eyebrows.

Ron shrugged with a smile.

"I don't think so, but whatever…"

Ron got closer and took her in his arms, without resistance from her this time, but she remained tense.

"Hermione...Don't be jealous, you don't have any reason to be...You mean the world to me, you are the one and you'll be the one for ever…" he said gently, pulling a strand of hair from her face.

She shrugged, she hated to feel the bite of jealousy in her womb, but she couldn't help. The Lavender Brown episode almost 6 years ago was amply enough. The heat of his body began to calm her.

"And she's here to help us", reminded her Ron. "I'll take all the necessary reinforcements for your protection..."

The girl remained silent, she was beginning to feel puerile. But Ron always had the gift to reverse the trend. She saw his ears suddenly turn a shade of red.

"Besides, I don't tell you anything when Jack, from the Improper Use of Magic Office, follows you like your shadow!"

Hermione let out a small indignant scream.

"He doesn't follow me like my shadow! He is just curious, and I remind you that your father introduced us! He's just interested in my job."

Ron chuckled and released the young woman.

"He's interested in what you wear under your dress!"

"Ron! How dare you? You… You... Oh, go to hell"

Furious, Hermione turned heels and wanted to go back to the floor, but this sudden gesture tore away to her a groan of pain, she folded, her breath taken away, while Ron, livid, rushed towards her.

"Hermione! Wait, let me carry you!"

Hermione weakly protested, but the pain was too strong so that she could resist. She lifted her blouse and paled. A huge reddish task had formed on her bandage. Ron blenched and his eyes opened wide.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I told you no sudden gestures, you can't refrain from snogging, huh?" said Ginny by completing the bandage of Hermione.

If Hermione smiled weakly, Ron was not in the mood to joke.

'"Are you sure she'll be ok, Ginny? I don't know, maybe… Maybe we should go to St Mungo's!"

"I know that I won't graduate before next year, but believe me, I control the situation!" retorted his sister, rather hurt.

"I'm fine Ron..." softly protested Hermione, exhausted.

The young man shook his head, avoiding at all costs watching the blood that Ginny had on her hands.

"You're not fine, you're still bleeding! I don't understand why, Hermione, why magic is doing nothing..."

His voice trembled slightly, betraying his concern.

"Ron, it needs time, in these cases, the magic will help but won't be enough, these ointments are there to complement and help the healing process, but you have to rest Hermione!" replied Ginny.

Then she turned to Hermione.

"I'll still send an owl to St Mungo's, you'll have to avoid the apparition, and if possible to travel as such..."

Hermione nodded and stood up, relying on Ron. They went and joined the Assembly of Aurors, Kingsley arrived in the meantime. The young woman settled in an armchair near the fire, looking at the new Auror from the corner of the eye. Ron took place on the armrest, and grabbed one of her hand to keep it between his. Molly brought tea and settled near her husband, concern marking her face, which made Hermione feel guilty.

Harry gave her a nod that was reassuring, Ginny, sitting at his feet, chewed nervously her lips, George and Bill were also present, standing with Neville, Seamus and two other Aurors.

"Fine", started Kingsley. "You all know why we are gathered here. Four years ago, soon five, Harry Potter defeated Voldemort for good..."

Harry wriggled on his seat, feeling uncomfortable.

"_We_ defeated him", he muttered.

"Since nearly five years", pursued Kingsley, "as you know, small groups of Death Eaters crisscrossed all over the country, attacking mainly the Muggle borns..."

Hermione felt Ron hand tighten hers.

"Whereas we thought that we were dealing with simple "remnants" from the ranks of Voldemort, now, we know more, thanks to Miss Granger..."

He nodded at Hermione.

"It would seem that these attacks are actually a diversion to occupy our services, while other groups, more discreet, are trying to find a way to resurrect Voldemort…"

Unbelieving rustles rose of the assembly. Obviously, some were not yet informed.

"But… It's... impossible, isn't it?" asked the new Auror.

"That, Lucinda, we still don't know, just as we don't know who the director of their operations is… They have in their possession a book that would evoke this possibility... And they are looking for someone to translate it, and this person is Miss Granger, who, as most of you know, has been the victim of an attack a short time ago... They will seek to remove her by all means... and her can't go back to their house for now… Also will we ensure her protection, Miss Granger is working on the translation of some extracts of the famous book...

"But why doesn't she remain at the Auror Department, it would be safer!" asked Seamus.

"Because, , when we wanted to question the owner of the bookstore, he has apparently disappeared... Therefore, we conducted some searches, from former supporters of the same stripe... Interrogations revealed that visibly, a mole is working in the Ministry, watching slightest actions of Miss Granger... We are currently working to uncover him or her... The Weasley House has always been guarantor of the safety of the people fighting Voldemort..."

Mr Weasley nodded. Hermione swallowed, mentally reviewing all her colleagues, people with whom she used to have lunch, with whom she was joking every day... A mole, among them? The simple idea gave her nausea...

"I'll find out as much as I can", announced Bill, "goblins are often aware of things before us..."

"You can also count on me", added Georges, We don't need Voldy to come back from hell!"

Everyone knew that he was thinking of Fred, everyone thought of Fred, Lupin, Tonks.

"And what about my conference in Edinburgh?" asked suddenly Hermione.

"Canceled, obviously!" replied Ron.

Hermione sadly sank back against the backrest.

"Longbottom, Finnigan, you'll be responsible for her close protection, your friendship will be a good stimulant... The Burrow will be protected to the maximum, the mail will be filtered... Guys, we have several avenues to explore... Tomorrow in the first hour, we'll meet at the HQ..."

Kingsley stood up, imitated by his people.

"This mission must remain secret, no one, absolutely no one else should know... Not even your colleagues... On this, Molly, Arthur, thank you for your hospitality..."

"As in the good old days", made Arthur shaking hands with the Auror.

"Can't you stay for dinner?", asked Molly.

"No thanks Molly, I still have a lot to do!"

All followed him outside with the exception of Harry, Ron, Seamus and Neville.

"Bye…" launched Lucinda, furtively looking at Ron, who didn't notice her, occupied with helping Hermione to stand, who glared at the young Auror.

"This man, he works too much", sighed Molly, by watching at them apparating.

George and Bill left to join their respective wives. Hermione observed her friends chatting, just like that, as if nothing had happened, and she felt strangely alone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron awoke to the first light of dawn... He, who was able to sleep 20 hours straight… The life of Auror had radically changed his pace. He stretched carefully not to wake up Hermione. Her face was hidden by an avalanche of brown curls, she was sleeping peacefully. Ron turned towards her and gently parted her hair. He observed her long eyelashes resting on her cheek, her mouth ajar, her small fist tightened near her face. Merlin! He loved everything about her. He would have wanted to sit there, to look at her, not to have to leave, but he had to find who wanted to abduct his reason for living. He kissed her tenderly on the cheek, and stood up.

When Hermione woke up in turn, Ron had already left. The young woman plunged her face into his pillow and breathed loudly his smell, so masculine, so sweet, so him.

"You look addicted to my brother!"

Hermione let out a cry and jerked, hastily covering herself with the sheet.

"Ginny! Nobody told you to knock before entering in a room?!" she cried, flushing like never.

"Do you want some privacy with his pillow? I can come back later!" replied Ginny with a grin.

Hermione threw a pillow at her friend, which burst out laughing while avoiding it.

"No thank you, I'm not addicted to the smell of my brother!"

Hermione laughed.

"You should take your potions and I have to redo your bandages! I have to go to St Mungo's, and I wanted to take care of you before!"

"Fine, I'm getting up!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione looked at the sky above her, a milky blue sky, and she thought about the blue, so clear, so pure, and so luminous, of Ron's eyes. She thought about his freckles, his large and protective hands, his large torso, his voice, his mischievous smile when he became again the "Hogwarts Ron".

Sitting in a rocking chair, Hermione rested. She was amazed, but Molly had shown herself very... persuasive. Hermione again saw her tumbled in the office, her wand forward, frowning. She had hardly had the choice, but she had to admit that this pause was more than beneficial. It was barely three p.m., the time would be still long before Ron's return.

She cast a look over her shoulder. Neville and Seamus, rights in their uniforms, hands behind their back, searched the garden carefully.

"The garden is also protected you know!" launched Hermione.

"You know very well that we have to keep an eye on you", said Seamus.

"Neville, if you want, you can go to see Luna and the twins, you live so close!"

Neville frowned.

"Hermione, we have a mission!"

She sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Neville.

"Just there in the garden, you'll see me all the time, don't worry..."

Hermione might know that this protection was more than necessary, it was pretty annoying not to have a moment of solitude. She walked slowly toward the trees, beyond of which the protection, which concealed them from eyes and ears, was worn off. She let her eyes run over the horizon, beyond the fields that surrounded the Terrier.

"Hermione..."

She frowned and looked around her. Where does this voice come from?

"Hermione..."

She looked at her friends, who hadn't moved and who were keeping their eyes focused on her. They were too far to hear anything. The voice became stronger.

"Hermione! Damn it! I thought it was somewhere there!"

Hermione opened wide eyes, acknowledging the voice. Daphnee! What was she doing here? She appeared, a few meters from Hermione. The young woman didn't know what to do, she wasn't entitled to cross this boundary, the Aurors were formal, and Ron would be more than furious if she broke the rules put in place for her safety.

When Daphnee was nearby, Hermione suddenly reached out her arm, grabbed one of her friend's, and pulled her suddenly indoors. Daphnee let out a scream and then froze staring at Hermione, while Seamus and Neville rushed up.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"I was looking for you, I..."

She fell silent, frightened, when Neville and Seamus arrived at their level, pointing their wands at her.

"Everything is fine!" intervened Hermione, "she's a friend of mine!"

The Aurors exchanged a look. Then, they eventually drop their wands.

"We have to inform the HQ... And prohibition to go inside", lopped off Neville.

Daphnee looked at each of them.

"By Merlin's pants, Hermione, why are Aurors protecting you, what's going on?"

Hermione pulled her towards the seats on the lawn, while the Aurors were resuming their position.

"I can't explain, let's say that I have had some trouble, and that for the moment, I have to stay here..."

"Blimey! That's why I couldn't find the famous Burrow! You've suddenly disappeared, I was terribly worried, and then I get a message, from the office of the Aurors, informing me that I should go alone to Edinburgh... I immediately apparated to try to find you, to make sure that you are fine!

Hermione smiled, touched by her concern.

"Don't worry, I'm fine actually… You'll find all the notes for the conference in the first drawer of my desk at the Ministry..."

Daphnee didn't respond. Hermione observed her closer. She was paler than usual and her hands were shaking. Hermione felt her hair stand up with fear. Something was wrong. She cleared her throat.

"Daphnee, I... I am sorry but you have to leave..."

The young woman raised an empty look on her.

"Daphnee?"

Horrified, she saw her colleague took out a wand and then, directed it towards Hermione's chest, with a bad sneer on her face. Hermione got up hurriedly, spilling her seat in the grass. The eyes of Daphnee darkened.

"Now, Mudblood, you're going to come with me, nicely."

Terrified, Hermione looked at Neville and Seamus, who didn't react. Their looks seemed stunned and lost, as if they were dreaming with their eyes open.

"Your friends aren't going to do anything, they are seeing you and me chatting", chuckled Daphnee.

Hermione felt her heart rhythm accelerating. She had to find a way to get herself out of this situation, and quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I wish you the best for this year! Health, love and many projects!**

**Rhmac12, thank you so much for reviewing, you can't realize how much that means to me, so thank you very much, it's not easy to translate a fiction, it's a lot of work, and I'm glad to have your reviews, it doesn't mind if you're the one to take the time to let me know your feelings!**

**I hope that you're going to enjoy this chapter, as much as I enjoyed to write it!**

**And please please please, be nice, R&R!**__**And sorry, there are probably some mistakes, be indulgent!**

**Love,**

**Amelinasa**

**ENJOY!**

The property of the Malfoy stood before them, dark, abandoned, its walls still bearing the stigma of black magic they had witnessed. Ron exchanged a look with Harry. The atmosphere prevailing around the castle was heavy, as if the darkness was infiltrated into every stone, every blade of grass, every breath of air. Their wand firmly tightened in hand, they advanced carefully towards the old rickety bridge which allowed access to the mansion. Their footsteps echoed eerily in the freezing cold that surrounded them. The doors had been broken 4 years ago, and only the seeping moisture wood debris remained. Ron shivered as the memories stormed him. Her screams. Bellatrix Lestrange. His desperation. His fury. How powerless he felt. He hated this place, so much… He could almost hear the echo of their shouts, hers from pain, his from fear for her life… This place was as haunted as he was by the horrors which had taken place there.

"Homenus revelio", said Harry in a low voice by pointing his wand towards the Interior of the home.

Nothing occurred. There was nobody except them.

"I take upstairs, you take the ground floor..." launched Ron with a husky voice, going toward the old marble steps leading upstairs.

Harry nodded and entered in turn. Ron climbed slowly along the wall, his wand stretched before him. A few years of experience as an Auror had shown him that a "homenus revelio" was not always reliable face of powerful spells of concealment. He remained tense, on the lookout for the slightest movement, less sound. Better than that, he hoped. He hoped to find something, someone who could lead them to the instigator. The Death Eaters who were arrested had been so little talkative, it was unusual, in general, most creaked rather easily after a few days. But this time, nothing, as if they didn't care about their own fate, or as if they knew that someone would help them to come out soon from there.

The Malfoy Manor was naturally imposed as a first place to search. Formerly benchmark of Death Eaters, it would have seemed logical that the recent events were connected with it somehow or other.

The Malfoy had disappeared, simply, in full battle against Voldemort. No one knew where to find them. The courage was never part of their rare qualities, thought Ron with contempt. The castle had been abandoned, but recently, witnesses claimed to see lights after nightfall. The Aurors had organized several watches, but nothing had happened. They had then found an error, or a confusion with fireflies. But Ron was sure that these lights were the sign that something was going on here. Or maybe he wanted to persuade himself...

Ron looked around. It was strange to imagine that these huge, dusty and dilapidated parts had housed Drago and his family. It looked like so little to the Burrow, with its cramped but so warm parts. The remains had apparently been looted, it still saw the trace of the frames on the walls.

"Ron!" called Harry's voice, at the bottom.

Ron abandoned the piece he was preparing to search and rushed down to reach his friend. Harry was in what once, would have been a richly decorated reception hall. It was here. The chandelier had been removed but it was here. Hermione had been tortured right here. He felt his throat tighten. He had almost lost her in this bloody place, he couldn't picture how would have been his life without her. He would probably be dead. He loved her so much, that sometimes, it hurt and it was scary to feel so vulnerable.

Harry turned back to Ron, laying down an inscription adorning the cracked wall, facing him.

"Harry? What's going on?" asked the redhead in approaching.

Once he was close enough, he froze. On the wall that faced them, an inscription was drawn with what appeared to be blood.

A message, which was clearly addressed to them. "_The Mudblood will be the first to pay, anyone opposed will perish by the hand of the master_". Ron again felt anger seeping into his veins, seething in him. Similarly cold fear insinuated in his heart, glazing of fright.

"It's a warning", muttered Harry for both of them.

As Ron was still glaring the entry in a silent rage, Harry turned to him.

"Let's leave, they have clearly fled the scene, they knew that we would come... They made the household..."

Ron turned back and followed his friend. Even so he did no longer have the words before his eyes, the inscription seemed to float before him and to be engraved in his flesh.

"Why?" asked Hermione, her heart beating so fast that she thought it was going to jump out of her chest. She was trying to control the tremor in her voice.

"You always told me that your father had died fighting against Voldemort..."

She was trying to save time, trying somehow to recall its course on the unsaid spells in sixth year. Her wand had remained on her desk, she had forgotten it in her eagerness to obey Mrs Weasley.

Where was she, by the way? Hermione heard only silence, disturbed by some chirping of birds. Even the gnoms seem to have disappeared. Daphnee chuckled even louder, still glaring her.

"My father was a blood traitor!" She spat it out. "My mother was a pure blood, she died due to a Muggle like you! I barely knew her..."

"I am a witch" couldn't help replicate Hermione.

Daphnee burst out laughing, a demented laugh that gave chills to the young woman. Hermione didn't leave her wand of the eyes.

"You're a Mudblood, a fucking Mudblood! How could Ronald Weasley infatuated about you? A pure blood like him? How can he accept to mess with you?"

Hermione felt her cheeks burn and her hands start to tremble with a fury that she had to contain.

"Ron loves me..." she articulated coldly.

"Rubbish! You made him swallow a love filter! But regardless, you'll kindly follow me outside the shield of protection and don't try to escape if you don't want me to damage your pretty face... It, it will be for later, I swear…"

There was so much hate, so much anger in her voice that Hermione felt her legs begin to shake with fear. Daphnee was completely crazy, out of control, just like Bellatrix was…

Hermione swallowed hardly. She was in very bad shape, and this time, she didn't see how to escape. She was completely destitute without her wand, she felt naked, her fingers tingled, claiming a piece of magic wood to animate. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, making it impervious to any attempt of concentration. However, an unformulated hex asked lots of concentration, especially for who had rarely the opportunity to practice without a wand.

She passed slowly before Daphnee, her legs trembling, looking a last time at Neville and Seamus, who stay still, their eyes lost in the space. She thought about Ron. She hardly dared to imagine his reaction once he would know. As soon as they had passed the last trees in the garden, Hermione knew that now, there was no protection. She tried to calm down, to reason herself, she had seen worse, she had experienced worse, evidenced by the scar adorning her arm, tracing the words 'Mudblood'. The idea of no longer seeing Ron tore her apart, she didn't know what they were going to do with her, but she had the certitude that she wasn't going to overcome it alive. She was terrified but determined to show a detached face... She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of her tears. She would ensure to die with dignity, for her, but also for him.

Daphnee suddenly grabbed her by the arm, twisting it in her back with a force she would have never suspected in who she was previously looking on as a friend. Hermione choked a groan of pain, her eyes filling with tears. She thought about Ron, about his face that she cherished so much.

"Fine, now we'll going to apparate and visit old acquaintances", rustled Daphnee in her ear.

"Petrificus Totalus!" shouted a familiar voice.

Hermione shuddered with a scream and, her arm free, ducked immediately, in an ultimate survival reflex. But nothing happened except a loud noise of falling behind her. Daphnee was lying, face down on the ground, frozen.

"Hermione?"

The young woman recognized that voice. Or was it an illusion? Another trap? She removed her arms from above her head and got up slowly, hardly daring to believe it. A young witch with long blond hair, adorned with feathers and beads, smiled at her, a wand in her hand.

"Luna!"

She rushed to tighten her friend in her arms, tears of relief beading in her eyes.

"But what are you doing here?" was the only thing she could ask.

"Dad is looking after the twins, I wanted to follow a small group of wrackspurts, but I have lost their trace, and as I was nearby, I wanted to come to say hello..."

Luna looked at the young woman absentmindedly.

"I wonder if the wrackspruts would be lured by the pudding", she said to herself.

Then, turning to Daphnee, whose mad eyes seemed as frozen as the rest of her person.

"Your friend isn't very nice..."

Hermione nearly burst, both laughter and tears. She took a deep draw and said, in a voice low as she would have liked.

"She isn't my friend..."

"I think we should call the Aurors", suggested Luna by observing closely a leaf.

Hermione felt so much affection for her friend at the time that she had to restrain herself from rushing toward her to embrace her with all her strength.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron slumped down in his office chair, his head between his hands.

"All these excavations, all these searches, and we have NOTHING!"

His voice was full of anguish and disappointment. Harry couldn't deny he was disappointed too, but he had to support his friend, as Ron had done so many times in the past.

"Listen Ron, all the teams have not returned yet... We are going to find something!"

The redhead looked up at him with such a sad look that the heart of Harry sank.

"Hold on, mate..."

"I know I should be stronger, I am an Auror by Merlin, but sometimes, the fear of losing her is so strong that I'm unable to think of anything else..."

Harry did not know what to answer. He understood, and he knew that in these times, no word could not allay his fear.

A memo plunged in the bureau, fluttering up to them. Harry held out his arm and caught the flight to unfold it. He blenched.

"What? What's going on?" cried Ron, jumping on his feet.

"A family was massacred... The mother was Muggle born...They have spared no one..."

Ron was seized with such an urge to vomit as he had to sit back. A Muggle born, just like Hermione.

A mother, her husband and their children. The horror had no further limits...

"Potter! Weasley!"

Harry and Ron turned in the same movement toward the fireplace that crackled near them. Kinglsey face appeared in the flames. The Aurors knelt immediately to get to his level.

"At the Burrow, right now!"

At his tone, they knew something had happened. Ron didn't even take pain to get up, his heart drumming, he apparated immediately. Arrived in the garden, Harry and Ron saw Kinglsey, who was talking with Molly at the entrance of the house. Outside, Neville and Seamus were sitting, pale, heads lowered, while Ginny took care of them. Sitting near Neville, Luna was holding his hand and speaking with them.

Ron had the impression that his sight was blurred, that all his senses were paralyzed. Where was Hermione? They rushed to the house, Kingsley blocking them.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Tell me!" cried Ron.

"She's up there my boy, she's having some rest", said Molly, putting a soothing hand on the arm of her son.

Ron had difficulty to feel relieved, something happened, it was obvious, he needed to see her, to feel her, to touch her, to make sure she was fine and truly unhurt.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"The Mole came here... It's Daphnee Ryan..."

Ron froze. Hermione had often spoken about Daphnee. Her first true friend since Hogwarts.

Ginny was almost her sister, it was different. She was so happy when Daphnee and her started to work together, Ron teased her so many times on this subject, gently mocking her enthusiasm.

She should be crushed by disappointment. He felt such hatred for this Daphnee!

"She attempted to kidnap Miss Granger", added Kingsley. "Obviously, Miss Granger would have knowingly invited her inside the protective field. Neville and Seamus tried to intervene, but she asked them not to do anything, and it would appear that at this time, Ryan used a spell that is derived from the Imperius Curse..."

Ron threw a brief look at the two Aurors, who appeared despondent. He knew that it wasn't their fault, but he was furious after them, he couldn't help himself.

"I was at the back of the house, I didn't hear anything, said Molly, hands clasped, with a guilty air.

"Miss Granger didn't have her wand, but fortunately, Miss Loveg...Sorry, Miss Longbottom intervened before that Ryan could apparate with Miss Granger..."

Ron felt overflowing with gratitude towards Luna. Without her, Hermione would be in the hands of the Death Eaters, and this single thought plunged him in deep disarray.

"Ryan was transported to the HQ, she is currently in a cell, and we will be questioning her upon my return..."

"I want to see Hermione!"

"She needs to rest, she was quite shaken... Don't apparate, it could wake her..." said his mother.

Ron knew that a single gesture would be enough to push Kingsley from his way, but he respected his superior, who vanished himself from the passage, resuming his conversation with Molly.

Ron rushed inside and climbed the steps by running. He opened the door of his room on the fly and stopped.

She was there, sleepy, curled up in their bed. He came closer, softly behind her. She was there, she was alive, and yet he couldn't divest himself of this anxiety that grew in him. He extended his arm and his hand upon her cheek, hoping to tap into this contact to take the force to continue this fight without giving way to the urge to take her and leave everything to go far away.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione sighed with comfort. In a half-sleep, she felt the hand of Ron, warm, reassuring, on her cheek. Instinctively she nestled her face against his fingers.

"Hermione..." muttered Ron.

She opened her eyes, meeting those of Ron. She closed them immediately. It was so hard to bear to see this fear, that anger in his eyes. She was terribly missing his recklessness.

"How do you feel?"

Hermione did not respond. She felt... She wouldn't be able to say... Both stupid, wounded, angry, sad, disappointed... This betrayal had acted as a true cold shower. She had really thought it was over. She realized finally how much danger was present, at which point she had risked her life. She sat up suddenly and twined her arms to hug Ron. He returned her hug, relieved to feel her against him.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." she said, in one breath against his chest. "Don't be angry..."

"I'm not angry with you Hermione..."

The young woman looked at him, and he took her face between his hands.

"Don't be angry with Neville and Seamus..."

"Those bloody idiots! They made a mistake that could cost your life!"

"Ron! It was my fault, I told them to stay away, I didn't think that…"

She sat up to kiss him tenderly. She withdrew slightly and whispered:

"It's my fault, and I'm so sorry..."

Ron put a hand on her neck, and drew her face towards him to kiss her, tenderness leaving a need that consumed them. Their lips met bluntly, his other hand on her kidneys, tightening her against him. Then, he withdrew suddenly, his eyes were darker and he was out of breath. Hermione groaned with disappointment.

"You are injured... You have to rest, I come back to see you later..."

He arose and went up the cover on her shoulders, she longed without protest. She felt tired as ever, and even if the desire to continue the translation was urgent, she needed a break, to think about nothing else than this kiss.

A new meeting was held the same evening, in the presence of Kinglsey only, others still hadn't return from mission. Neville and Seamus would join them later, they had asked to lead the questioning of Daphnee, and Kinglsey agreed, Ron and Harry were much too involved, and Kinglsey distrusted the explosive nature of the redhead.

"For now, the searches have done nothing, except the dismantling of a traffic of House Elves..."

Hermione let out a horrified squeak. Ron spent an arm around her waist, he knew how much she was sensitive to the fate of the Elves.

"How are they?" she asked in a small voice.

"As well as possible given the circumstances... They are recovering from their misadventure in the foyer that you created Miss Granger."

Hermione couldn't help smile of pride. Her first step was to create a home for free House Elves, to allow them to get used to their new freedom before considering a conversion or looking for another place with a salary this time.

Harry and Ron exchanged an amused look. Some things would never change…

"They know that we are investigating them, given the inscription you found to the Malfoy Manor...We expect the return of the first interrogation of Miss Ryan..."

"What inscription?" asked Hermione, brows frowned.

Ron looked at Kinglsey, slightly shaking his head to deter to talk about. But his supervisor seemed well decide not to hide anything to Hermione, what the young woman appreciated, glaring at Ron.

Kinglsey handed her a photo. She took it and turned slightly pale when she deciphered the words that were written. She silently gave back the photo to Kinglsey, while Ron was staring at her with anxiety. Hermione felt his gaze on her, but she was determined to not look at him.

An idea had started to germinate in her mind, and she knew that if she had looked at Ron, she couldn't escape the fear that lived in his eyes for a while now, and she would then waive.

"When she was holding me... She said that I was going to find old acquaintances... This means that I may have already met the leaders of all this..."

"Malefoy!" exclaimed Ron, fists tight.

Kinglsey crossed his arms, thinking about what she had told them.

"I don't know, we have had no signs of life on their part since they fled the battle..."

"Which doesn't mean that they don't prepare something" added Harry.

Kingsley nodded. Harry didn't think that Drago was behind this, he was afraid of Voldemort, that was the only reason that pushed him to obey him... He must have been relieved that his master was destroyed...

"Well... I think I have an idea that could help us..."

All eyes turned to Hermione.

"We have only one way to find out who is behind it to stop him... We already know what they want: me, or rather my knowledge..."

She felt his arm getting tense. He didn't like the turn of the discussion. But Hermione ignored him and continued.

"I think we should attract them, bringing them to us, rather than waiting until they surprise us... And I believe that we need bait: me…"

Ron released her sharply, jumping to face her.

"IT'S ABSOLUTELY OUT OF THE QUESTION!"

His ears had taken a purplish tinge and he was shaking of all his members. Hermione knew that he would be more than furious.

"Ron, calm down!" launched Bill, sitting in a corner of the room.

Ron drilled his look full of fury on his elder brother.

"To calm down? Am I the only one that it bothers that she plans to throw himself in the lion's den?"

Nobody dared answer. Hermione looked at Kinglsey, who observed her in reflecting rapidly.

He eventually turned to Ron.

"Weasley...It is a good idea... The only one that we have..."

"It's out of the QUESTION!" he belted out, his face nearly as red as his hair.

Hermione felt the annoyance titillated her with his cries.

"Ron, you know like me that's the only way..."

"Hermione, do you realize what you say? Therefore, you want to die? What I think doesn't matter so to your eyes?" he cried with despair.

She avoided crossing his gaze, she didn't want to see how he was terrified and wounded, and just how this troubled her.

"They'll be suspicious, won't they?" remarked Bill, "you've been placed under protection, if suddenly you're not anymore, they may be wary..."

"I thought about it, but if I'm alone, they'll just think that I gave you the slip..."

"It wouldn't be the first time" said Harry.

Ginny knew that he was joking to hide his concern, this idea didn't enchant him more than it enchanted Ron or herself.

Hermione said, taking care to not look at Ron, which was still staring at her.

"I know it's risky, but I also know that it is necessary... You just need to position yourself so as to be able to intervene..."

"You're not seriously considering doing that? You really think that I'll let you do?"

Hermione stood up in turn to face him.

"Ron, this is the only way! Because while we are here to reflect, whole families are slaughtered! And we know that these murders are related! We have to stop this and quickly!"

Ron seized her by the shoulders and began to shake her.

"DO YOU JUST REALIZE WHAT YOU ARE DOING? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE IF YOU DIE, DO YOU REALIZE THAT I'M NOTHING WITHOUT YOU, DO YOU REALIZE IT?"

The young woman grimaced, her teeth were smiting together, and Ginny rushed towards them trying to intervene.

"Ron, easy, you're hurting her!"

"Ron, calm down, she is injured!" cried Harry trying to push him back.

Ron abruptly dropped Hermione, who took refuge in Ginny's arms. Panting, he glared at her, with an expression both tortured and hurt.

Then he eventually turned the heels out, slamming the door.

"I think that he's not quite a huge fan of this idea" joked Georges.

Ginny glared at him and transferred her attention to Hermione. Livid, the young woman looked at the door that came across Ron.

"I'll go see him…" said Harry, going towards the entrance.

"No, I think...I should go there..."

"Are you sure", asked Ginny.

Hermione nodded and walked out in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tryntee13, rhmac12, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**I was quite busy, my youngest lovely daughter turned 3, it was quite an event! But now, I'm back with a new chapter!**

**I love Ron and Hermione, I could write about them all day long, they are inspiring!**

**Enjoy and don't forget: R&R! I'm feeding with reviews so be generous!**

**And again, sorry if you find some mistakes, I'm trying hard to correct my English!**

**Love,**

**Amelinasa**

"Ron..."

Hermione stopped at a few steps away from the young man. She knew that she would find him in the hut near the pond. He had told her one day that when he was a child, and that Fred and Georges were laughing at him, he used to come here to take refuge. The door was open, and from the outside, Hermione saw the debris of furniture that he had broken. The overturned table, the chairs into pieces, a broken window, and sitting in the middle, on the ground, Ron, dimly lit by a lantern, single object to be still standing. Head down, face in his arms, he wasn't moving.

She hesitated, and then she approached just enough to penetrate into the cabin. She stopped and had to close her eyes a moment to prepare herself for the confrontation.

"Ron, you have to understand... We have to stop that... They are more active, more and more dangerous, and it is the only plan we have... Ron, please, look at me…"

She sighed before his immobility.

"Ron, tomorrow, I'll spend the day at the Leaky Cauldron... We can't wait... But if something happens, I'm..."

"Don't say that!"

Ron had suddenly raised his head. Hermione felt her heart breaking when she saw his tears shining on his face, in the light of the unique flame that flickered between them. He stood up, fists tight.

"Don't even think about that, don't even think about leaving me..." he growled.

Hermione swallowed, if it had been someone else, she would have been terrified by his look, which seemed crazy. But it was Ron. Her Ron, both sensitive and strong. Ron, who lacked self-confidence, and Ron, who boasted, Ron who loved entirely. He had always been so concerned with the fate of those he loved. The young woman tugged her arms around her, as to refrain herself from fainting under the onslaught of guilt which struck at every glance.

"Ron, you gotta listen to me..."

"No, I don't want..." he cut her.

"Ron!"

"Shut up! Please, just… just don't say anything!" he shouted in a sob.

"Ron, you have to listen to me! I know how you feel, because I feel the same whenever you go on a mission! But I've learned to live with! We have no choice, and I know that it's risky, I know that I can..."

Ron rushed towards her, and kissed her furiously, to no longer hear her.

"Don't say anything, I beg you..." he blew.

Hermione tried to compose herself, she stepped aside and laid her hands on his shoulders.

"Ron, we can die, either during this mission or simply having lunch tomorrow... And I don't want that the last memory that we have together is.. all this..." she said, showing the chaos that surrounded them.

The young man did not respond. She wiped tenderly his tears, containing her owns with the will that remained to her.

"Ron, I love you, no matter what will happen tomorrow, I've always loved you and I'll always love you..." she muttered.

Ron handed his wand and closed the door before capturing her lips again.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the next day, they returned in the House, the cheeks blushing under the inquisitive eye of Mrs Weasley, nobody made them remarks and Ron was grateful to them. Georges was the one who opened his mouth but a look of both his sister and his mother dissuaded him to speak. Therefore, he contented to address them a course smile, by lifting his thumb in the air, to his younger brother. Who ignored him royally, although his ears slightly turned crimson.

Ron made a face to Kingsley, who had returned at dawn.

"I want to be part of the mission..."

Hermione chewed nervously her bottom lip. It was a bad idea, and frankly, knowing Ron safe would reassure her. Kingsley shook his head.

"You are too involved Weasley, your feelings will interfere in the mission and put the lives of the other Aurors, including Miss Granger's life, endangered..."

Ron tightened his fists. He opened his mouth but Kingsley interrupted.

"No, Weasley, and it's useless to insist, it will be my last word!"

Ron punched the table before him. Molly sighed and Hermione grabbed his arm. The others looked taken aback…

"Ron, listen to me, it's fine, believe me..."

But the young man wasn't listening, fixing his gaze on Kingsley who stared at him, his arms crossed. The look of Harry went from one to the other, fearing that his friend eventually jump to the throat of their superior.

"Maybe I could..." started Harry.

"It's the same for you Potter! You are all far too attached to each other, your judgment will be distorted by your feelings... We can't take the risk... You'll go to the HQ and you'll wait my orders out there... Romwel, Pinkerby, and Grant are already positioned at the Leaky Cauldron... Miss Granger, when you're ready..."

Hermione swallowed. Ginny approached her and gave her a flask.

"Drink it, it'll avoid you feel pain when you apparate..."

"Thank you..." whispered Hermione with a smile.

They came out, Ron, displaying a dark air, remained behind. Ginny hugged her and stepped back. Molly held her close.

"Be careful sweetie... Come back to us, come back to him..." she whispered by launching a look at the face of her youngest son.

Harry approached in turn and embraced his friend.

"I'll see you in the HQ... No codswallop huh!" he said with a forced smile.

Hermione turned to Ron, as he didn't move, she went to snuggle against him. He closed his eyes and eventually gave her hug. He didn't like watching her saying goodbye to the others, it looked too much to farewell. He wanted so much to keep her against him, to be able to protect it. He removed him and planted his gaze in his.

"If you have the slightest doubt, you apparate, don't take unnecessary risks, please..."

"Ron, I know what..."

"Promise me!"

Hermione saw his eyes open a little more, saw his deepest fear more long-lived than never.

"I promise you... Ron, everything will be fine..."

She walked away from them, and her eyes still in Ron's, she apparated.

Sitting at a table a little away, Hermione looked discreetly around her. It was a long time that she had not come here, and yet, nothing seemed changed. The same fire crackled in the same chimney, countless paintings that adorned the walls of the pub were still covered with dust, their occupants going about their business or observing customers in the pub with a tired air. And Tom, behind the counter, always wiped his same glasses while chatting with a few customers who came to have lunch.

She knew that three Aurors were there, even if she hadn't identified them yet. She did not know what to expect, everything seemed so normal. It had been already five hours since she was there, and no sign of any death eater. She began to think that her idea was not as good as she thought, maybe it was just a waste of time, which would have only served to put Ron in all his states. She plunged her nose in the book lying before her. She might read and reread the same line, no word seemed understandable. She was much too nervous to focus, but at least having her eyes fixed on something allowed her to keep a certain capacity. From time to time, she turned a page, so that she didn't seem frozen. There were few people, a few coming and going to the backyard which gave access to Diagon Alley, she heard conversations in the background and a few laughs from time to time. Kinglsey had said that as soon as she would have apparated out of the protective field of the Burrow, the death eaters would know where she was. What were they waiting for? She looked up and observed in the back a few customers who were seated. A couple, who was held hands, and who eyed intently. A woman accompanied by a young child who was laughing out loud, trying to catch a miniature broom which fluttered above him, an old lady who seemed to be talking alone.

Nothing alarming. Until three men came inside. Hermione felt instantly her hair raising. They were all three wearing a dark cloak, their boots pounded the floor toward the bar. They didn't look around them and settled at the counter. The face of Tom hardened.

"What do you want" he launched them with hostility.

"Your strongest firewhisky..." slowly articulated a voice so cold that Hermione felt her heart miss a beat. He was a death eater, she knew it just by the way he spoke… Every cell of her body shouted her to get out as quickly as possible.

"I don't have any more!" replied Tom with provocation.

The child began to cry when his mother seized him to hastily exit the pub. The young couple was stunned in his seat, trying to disappear in stained wood benches. No one seemed to doubt the identity of these men, only the old lady was still immersed in her conversation with herself.

Hermione heard two men talking in a low voice behind her.

"I'm going to prevent the Aurors, they usually patrol in the corner..."

But at the same time where the man stood up, one of the newcomers pointed his wand on him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione stared wide eyed with horror on the unfortunate man, who collapsed, while cries rang out and everyone was somehow trying to get out of the pub. But the door was locked and no hex was able to open it. Customers then rushed under tables or in the backyard to reach Diagon Alley, while Tom, petrified, didn't leave the body of the eyes. A man stood and turned to Hermione with a sneer which froze her blood.

"Well, well, well, Granger, out without guard dog?"

The young woman could not detach her eyes of the face covered with scars of the death eater. She clasped her wand to break the joints, hands resting on her knees.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, pleased to find that her voice was not trembling.

The death Eater burst out laughing while his cronies denied part and other.

"You are going to figure out this Mudblood" he spat, threatening her with his wand.

"Expeliarmus!" shouted a voice, sending the wand in the air.

The Aurors rushed suddenly into the room while hexes rang out. Hermione threw herself under the table, short of breath, her heart drumming to her ears.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she pointed her wand, hexing a death eater, who dodged it before rushing towards her.

"Crucio!"

Hermione felt the spell whistle near her ears, missing her by a hairsbreadth.

"Stupefy!" launched an Auror.

The death Eater avoided him and took refuge behind the counter, pushing Tom violently to the ground. Glasses and bottles exploded, Hermione tried to protect her head while the debris were thrown throughout the room.

Two other Aurors were faced with a death eater. Hermione did not see the third. She wanted to get up to go looking for him, but at the same time where she straightened, a hand violently flattened on her mouth, while another hand pulled her back by her hair. She resisted, wanted to scream, an Auror began to run to come to her rescue, but he fell suddenly inert on the ground, without that Hermione knew what spell hit him.

"Stop struggling trollop!" scolded a trailing voice in her ear.

He tried to drag along her towards the exit, but the young woman struggled more and more. She couldn't see the other Aurors in full combat, but she heard their cries.

The hand on her face left her barely breathing, and pain from her scalp mauled her tore away a few tears. She eventually found enough grip to bite his hand with all her strength, so much that she felt the taste of blood in her mouth. The death Eater yelled releasing her, she took the opportunity to escape quickly.

"Expeliarmus!" she shouted.

The hex was so powerful that he was screened outside by spraying the door in his path. She heard a cavalcade behind her and handed her wand but an Auror arises, then exceeded her and rushed outside, with Hermione on the heels. They found woody debris, but the death Eater had disappeared. The Auror swore profusely, before turning to the young woman.

"Are you okay Miss Granger?"

"Yes, I'm… I'm fine..." answered Hermione in one breath, ignoring the pain of her injury which was awakened. And the handful of hair who had to miss out on her skull.

"We managed to stop one of them, but his accomplice killed him before flowing through the window in the first and apparating in full fall..."

Hermione tried to hide her disappointment. They went back empty-handed, she had to admit it. She swept the room's look, everything was looted, customers had managed to flee and Tom was barely getting up. Only the old lady had remained in her place, totally hermetic and oblivious to what had just happened despite the pieces of glass that littered the table before her.

Hermione almost envied her.


End file.
